sanders_sidesfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcripts/5 Sanders Sides Behind the Scenes Facts (Learning New Things About Ourselves)
Thomas: Oh! Do you remember when you told me to give my dad a kiss on the cheek? Joan: Yeah Thomas: He said to give you one back in return -laughs- Joan: Oh my god. Thomas: *kisses Joan’s cheek* Joan: Thanks, Papa Sanders All: -laugh- *logo* Thomas: Should I just do a good old traditional WHAT IS UP EVERYBODY!? Joan: No, you shouldn't. Thomas: No? & Joan: -laugh- Thomas: Hello everybody. Welcome to this behind the scenes video Joan: Yeah Thomas: A featurette for the last Sanders Sides we posted, which was Learning New Things About Ourselves. Joan: Yes! Thomas: The puppet edition! *new scene* (flashback to the video) Patton: Thomas used to learn all kinds of new and helpful things from puppets when he was younger. Maybe it'll be easier to work through issues when puppets are involved. Thomas: Patton, I LOVE that idea! Logan: (whispering) What? *end scene* Thomas: It was important to do a behind the scenes for this one because of how much went on behind the scenes of this last one. Joan: Yeah, this is my physical illustration of how much. Thomas: So much. Joan: Look at it. How much of Thomas is this? Thomas: Good... Joan: That's- that's down to your shins! Talyn: Like a third maybe! Thomas: It's a good four-fifths of me. But for this behind the scenes, we thought we would do a little something special, by presenting to you 5 Things You May Not Know About "Learning New Things About Ourselves" Joan: It gives us a way more clickable title. Thomas: It does. -laughs- For this featurette yes, I am being joined by Joan and Talyn Who, actually have a lot to play in this- Joan: Yes, much to play Thomas: -creation of this video. Joan: very much, very good, me make- youtube video Thomas: *bursts out laughing* Joan: Talyn's idea- Thomas: Talyn's idea Joan: Talyn recommended we do a puppet episode Talyn: I think I originally thought about the Sides being like, animals, and then I was like- wait- puppets. Thomas: Oh my gosh Joan: Oh we can- we I think we still have- Thomas: Sanders Sides animals?! Joan: I think still we still have that idea a little bit. Talyn: Yeah Joan: Talyn's mom called, so. Thomas: Yes. -laughs- You guys are here and don't leave, and be nice to- Joan: If you mom calls you, ignore it. Thomas: Ignore it. Joan: Your mom can wait. Thomas: We're more important right now. Joan: We'll adopt you. Thomas: I, I don't wanna be paying all of those bills. Joan: Duckbills? Thomas: Duckbills, wOo oOh~ & Joan: -laugh- Joan: ev-ry-bo-dy's pay-ing off their duckbills Thomas: -laughs- & Joan: wOo oOh~ Thomas: -laughs- So, starting off- do you wanna start this list off? Joan: I'm gonna lead with we originally were going to make the puppets Thomas: Yes. Joan: ourselves Thomas: I forgot about that Joan: and by ourselves I mean like Talyn was gonna make Roman, we were gonna hire a professional to make Logan's, and then, Talyn and I would make Virgil's, and maybe I would make Patton's. We started to get ready for Roman's. We went out to Joann's Fabric, bought, like, all the materials for Roman's puppet… *new scene* (At the store) Employee: And there you guys are. Talyn: Thank you. *end scene* Thomas: That was when Roman's flesh was going to be... orange. Joan: We were gonna make it... orange. Which is a total mistake. Thomas: -chuckles- Joan: We found a more extensive... breakdown on how you can make puppets, by Adam Kreutinger. Kreutinger: (in a video) A couple of weeks ago, I released a pattern in the show to how to make a very simple puppet. But a lot of people have been commenting on how to make a puppet kind of like Ivan. Joan: It was like, "Oh, this guy's really great!" Like, Talyn was following his instructions. One of the first things you do is create, like, a clay sculpt of what you think the head will look like. Talyn made that. It was all in place. Thomas: Yeah... Joan: Talyn and I had a thought. It was like "Do you think we can reach out to this guy to do Logan's puppet?" So, we reached out to Adam. We found out Adam has a preference. If he makes puppets for something, he likes to make all of them. Thomas: ...all of them. Joan: So, he was like, "Would you mind if I did all the puppets?" Thomas: -chuckles- Joan: And we were like... "Yeah, like, please, do!" & Joan: -laugh- Thomas: Twist my arm, why don't ya? Joan: Yeah. I mean, here we were, growing to make worse puppets, but uh... -laughs- Thomas: And there's a video for that, if you wanna check that out. That's, like, right over here. Joan: Yeah, you can watch this, a video where he talks a little bit about this process. Thomas: Yes. The second fact, let me be reminded... It's, like, your one fact down dance? J: Yeah. You don't wanna see my fact five dance... Joan: Fact two, this... Thomas: Fact two! Kinda made a slight mention to this at the end card. Joan: I drew the designs for the puppets. Adam requested designs for the puppets, what we were thinking, and I had an idea in my head. So, he asked for the designs, and it was like "Yeah, I'll draw it." Thomas: That's Joan's caliber of artistry. Which is really good, and they don't show it off too often. Joan: That's wild. I've drawn since I was little and I stopped around ninth grade. I think I was a better artist in ninth grade than I am now. Thomas: You're still very good. Joan: I was getting the best than I ever was, and then I just stopped drawing regularly. And now I feel, like, I'm as good as, like, a good seventh grader. Thomas: So, how did that feel to see, like, these tangible objects come to life when we got 'em. Joan: I loved it! Thomas: Talyn was there at the same time, when we got the puppets. *new scene* (opening box with puppets) Thomas: Oh, my gosh! Joan: Hello! Thomas: Look at the little hands! Joan: (in a puppet voice) Hi! Thomas: -laughs- Joan: Yaaaaaaaay! Thomas: Yaaaaay! *end scene* Joan: We're talking about when we first got the puppets and what we thought. Talyn: -gasp- Oh, my God! Joan: Awww! Thomas: -laughs- Joan: Like, his mouth, it's almost like kind of a worked out used this puppet. Thomas: It is, it's a lot of... Oh, boy... Oh, they're great. Joan: I use lotion. All: -laugh- Joan: There are slight differences between, like, my designs and what he did. Nothing huge. Like, my Roman had, like, a bigger body. And maybe that wasn't, like, doable? Because he just fits on the arm. So I think the way he did it makes more sense. Thomas: It's Logan! Joan: Like, I think Logan's head is a little longer than it was in my design. (as puppet!Logan) Salutations. Thomas: Oh, my gosh, it looks so good! Joan: (as puppet!Logan) Hello! Thomas: -laughs- Talyn: Oh, my God... Joan: I think those are the first things you notice when there's a collaboration. But I really loved it. Talyn: Oh, he's precious! Thomas: Awww! Talyn: Look at his little jacket! Thomas: -laughs- Talyn: Awww! & and Talyn: -laugh- Joan: I think, like, the biggest moment where it, like, wasn't opening the puppets. It was seeing them in action. Thomas: That was fact two. And that was actually like a really good segway. Joan: *fact two dance* Thomas: I loved the dance... That was fact two dance! Joan: Yeah... Thomas: That was fact two dance. But that was... That's really a good segway, because that's fact number three. Joan: Segways are to hoverboards... as skooters are to skateboards. Thomas: We got a crash course in puppeteering, because we were gonna puppet the puppets ourselves. Joan: Yeah, yeah, we were gonna do it ourselves. I'd already done some research ahead of time. I left a puppet over here so Thomas could practice...which he didn't. Thomas: I did! I didn't do a lot of it. Joan: I think you only practiced when I was in here. Thomas: NO! I definitely practiced when you weren't at the house! That's... rude! Did you have a puppet to practice when you were at your house? Joan: Oh, yeah. I practiced with that all the time and I practiced with it when I came over here. Well, and I practiced with it! That's rude... & Joan: -laugh- Joan: That was funny. It's a drama. Thomas: Thomas didn't puppet, even though I left a practice puppet! Joan: I left a puppet with him, so that he could practice with it! Thomas: That puppet was Talyn's. Joan: Yeah. Talyn: His name was Oscar. Joan: Bret McKenzie of "Flight of the Conchords", won an Oscar for his music in the Muppet movie. Thomas: Oh, my gosh! Okay, that was going somewhere. All: -laugh- Thomas: And Adam Kreutinger was like, would you guys want...? Like, I know a couple people who are experienced puppeteers. Joan: And we were like... (yelling) NO! Thomas: No, we definitely were like "Sure!" We wanted to try something, cause that was a big thing for you. You were like I wanna try something... Joan: I wanted to be able to do it. I wanted to come out of this experience feeling like "I can puppet okay now." The crash course was gonna be in person, but we just weren't able to, like, work it out, so, like, we had a... we arranged a Skype call with Nate Begle. Joan: Nate Begle! Thomas: Who is an awesome puppeteer. Begle: Hello, friends! I'm Nate Begle, and I was the puppetry consultant on this episode of the "Sanders Sides." puppet: -And I helped! Nate: And he helped. Thomas: I was so in awe of, like, everything that he was teaching us. Cause it's just really coo-... you don't realize how much goes into puppeting, and you have to be aware of it. Like the flip topping… Joan: There are things I've been trying to talk about flip topping, and you were like... Thomas: Flip topping. Joan: ...I think it's funny! Thomas: Did I say that at first? Joan: Yeah! Thomas: He was just like, that is the SCOURGE of the puppet community... Joan: Yeah, he was like... Joan: That's number one. Thomas: Number one, it looks awful. When I realized that you move it like this, I immediately was like, "Oooh... that will be probably a challenge, but I'm not gonna think about it." Joan: Nate was the one who eventually told us the way to do it like that. Thomas: Oh, yeah. You just have to maintain eye contact. Nate: And then, the mouth is wider stuff... Joan: Aaahh... Thomas: It looks good. Nate: That reads. You see what I'm saying? Thomas: It's tough. You guys, try it at home. It's not easy. Joan: Yeah, it's like that. A lot of people don't take it that seriously. They're like "It's puppeting, its fine!" "Just do this, this is funny when we do this." You know? Nate: We are all actors. We just act from the wrist up. Thomas: Mmm... We went away from the crash course feeling good. Joan: Yeah, we were like "We're gonna do it! Yeah!" Thomas: I learnt all sorts of little things that I didn't know about before. Joan: We got a professional to tell us what to do! He worked with f***ng John Oliver! Thomas: He did! Joan: Show the clip! Nate: The Supreme Court, every case that the Supreme Court does, is recorded for public record. But the Supreme Court justices did not want cameras. It's just audio that is recorded. They were like, we're struggling on people to get this and, like, download this and listen to this court cases, because it's just boring. And so they're like, but what is the most popular thing on the internet? And then they show us a cat video with, like, he's puppet paws So, John Oliver's brilliant idea was, they literally cast all the Supreme Court justices as real dogs Thomas: -laughs- Nate: with puppet paws. It's got real dogs, fake paws. Thomas: That's amazing! Nate: So, I sat for like eight hours under a... very... flatulent... bull-dog. Thomas: Oh, no! -laughs- Joan: The dog was farting at his face... Talyn: What? Thomas: 'Cause he's sitting underneath this big bull-dog. Talyn: Oh! I thought you were saying John Oliver was farting in his face. All: -laugh their heads off- Nate: ...drooling and farting on my head all day. And... I loved every second of it. We were just going "This is our life, guys! This is life." Thomas: Yeah... Nate: It's pretty great... Thomas: And that brings us to fact number four you may not know... Talyn: Oh, wait! Number three dance! Thomas: Oh, yeah, number three dance! Fact number three dance! Once the crash course was done and we got all the rest of the script for the video down... And then... Joan: I wrote the song! Fact number three and a half! Thomas: Yeah! Joan wrote the song! We worked with a horn player for the first time. You realized after you finished the song and Jamahl helped you arrange the music, it was sounding very Randy Newman-esque? Joan: Yeah, yeah. Our initially... like we just wanted it to be Muppet-y. And I was like writing some of the patter portions of it. And I was like, I can't find the right melody. I want something that's Muppet-y. And you made up a melody and I tried to follow that as close as I could. Thomas: Yeah, I can't even remember what I did. Joan: I got it on my phone, that we can play it right now. 'Kay -laughs- It had this jazzy edge that sounded almost like a Randy Newman type deal. I just thought like a trumpet would be really nice. Thomas: Like a- a "Princess and the Frog" type of thing. Joan: Yeah, exactly. Thomas: Jamahl brought in Brendan Sweeney, and we recorded with Foti. It was just really cool to kind of put all that together. Joan: Yeah. Okay, we'll do the next dance! Thomas: *Beat boxes* Joan: So, initially, we were planning on doing the puppeting ourselves... I don't know if I've chocolate on my teeth. If I do, I'm sorry, I just ate an Oreo. Originally, when the plan was doing the puppeting ourselves, something that, I believe, was your idea, was for you to act out all of the puppeting acts first, and, uh, we could use that as references. We'd have the puppets imitate your acting. And then we could also just use that audio. *new scene* (clip from Learning New Things About Ourselves) Virgil: Two... two nervous thoughts... Ha... ha... ha… *end scene* Joan: We told Nate that, and he was like that's great. Nate: ...and I'm sorry I keep saying it, but I love that you're already in the mindset of saying "I, the actor, would do it like this, and I'm saying it like this." Thomas: So, every moment where you saw a puppet in our video... Joan: There's footage of Thomas acting it out also. Thomas: Now, I wasn't in costume, but... it's me. *new scene* (clip from Learning New Things About Ourselves) Roman: Aw! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Patton: Mee-mee! Roman: You hit me in the eye! You HIT me in the eye, you freakin' book-germ! Virgil: Jeez, L, that was pretty rough… *end scene* Joan: There's so much spliced together, between three different shots! Thomas: Yeah, there were some lines where we added into the script later, that we had, like, the character Thomas do… *new scene* (clip from Learning New Things About Ourselves) Roman: Let's see... *clears throat* Maestro? *end scene* Joan: Like that's... one, two, three shots. Thomas: So we had to shoot all of that, then I had to edit all of that together, cause we needed to figure out what take I was using... Joan: You essentially made a standard Sides video before it was done. Thomas: Yes... Talyn: Yeah Thomas: ...which is a whole big step that I never usually have to do. *new scene* (clip from Learning New Things About Ourselves) Patton: Is there anything he can't work out? Roman: Yeah, his body! *Laughter* Logan: This is highly entertaining. Virgil: Oh, boy… *end scene* Thomas: That was fact number four! Are we doing a fact number four dance? *Joan does a fact four dance* Joan: That's fireworks outside, and you're making some pop-corn over here. Thomas: This is good, this is good... Joan: You looked so scared... -laughs- Thomas: So, now, that brings us to fact number five. Joan: Uh-oooh... Thomas: Fact number five is where the production came to a very screeching... Talyn: -screeches- Thomas: ...scary... Joan: ...halt? Thomas: Halt. -laughs* Joan: Just like you just did! Thomas: I did! We started the puppeting for Roman, because we were like "that's gotta be the most difficult, let's get that out of the way." And with all of Nate's critiques in our heads about, like, what's bad, we realized all of the wrong things we were doing. Joan: Yeah. Thomas: What we were creating was not camera ready. Joan: Can we show some of that footage? *new scene* (Behind the scenes filming) Roman: (coming from speakers) All right, here is what I threw together, it's nothing special really. Joan: It's pretty tough. Let me see it... Put it a bit more forward... Thomas: Like this? Joan: No... Roman: What do you guys think, did I overdo the chin? Joan: Oh, my gosh... Roman: What do you guys think, did I overdo the chin? Joan: His arm is just like kinda setting out like that... Thomas: Oh, gosh... Roman: All right, here is what I threw together... Joan: ***** my God! *Roman's phrase is repeated and more struggling by Thomas and cursing by Joan is heard again and again* Roman: ...what do you guys think? Did I overdo the chin? Thomas: We're gonna get better at this. Joan: Okay... Woooooh! Thomas: -laughs- Roman: Oh, put a sock in it! Thomas: I wasn't looking in the right direction. Roman: Unless you'd rather be called Camilla the... Joan: F***, his wrist is broken. Roman: Sweet Coraline! Joan: Is this... looking anything like it should? Roman: No big surprise coming from No Funson Honeydoo... Doo! Joan: Every time one of us finishes puppeting, they all makes a face to the other like... Thomas: Nope. Roman: -groan- Again... -groan- Again... -groan- Again... Again... Again... ...you don't have to use the word "figuratively" *new scene* (Behind the scenes, but talking to the vlog camera) Thomas: So... this is..., Joan: ...hard. -laughs- Thomas: So, that night, we kinda just had this moment when we were like, this isn't gonna get done, we're not gonna be able to do this. Joan: We're just a bunch of dumb dungs. Thomas: -exhales- Joan: How are you doing? Thomas: I feel like this is one of those Shane Dawson, like, I can't deal... I can't deal... Joan: Do you wanna go cry on the couch? Thomas: Ummm... Joan: We need help! *end scene* Thomas: We continued... Joan: ...our arms were getting TIRED. Thomas: It's...you're up here, for half an hour, and you're like, I gotta... I gotta take a break. Puppeteers got guns, man. Joan: Nate has one buff arm. He looks like the dude from "Lady and the Water". He has one buff arm... -giggles- Thomas: No, I know exactly who you're talking about... Joan: Show a picture. Thomas: -laughs- Joan: I definitely have this moment where it's like, I need to swallow my pride. I can't do it. Thomas: But it just kills me to keep stalling. I just felt like we were in over our heads. Joan: Yeah... I think this is the first time where we're like (self sarcastic voice) "We'll just do something that, like, people's spend years doing." Thomas: -laughs- Joan: We'll do that for one video. Thomas: We'll do it in a night! We were like, if we can get anybody that is even remotely trained in puppeteering, it will be faster. We don't think that we can do this to the level that we want. We have reached out to Nate Begle Joan: Yeah Thomas: and, fingers crossed, he's gonna be able to help us. He was, like, "I can come in two days from now", which was incredible. Joan: You thought, for sure, and I, like, it was gonna be at any time. Thomas: Yeah, to our town in Gainesville! Joan: He happened to be in Orlando, working at "Halloween Horror Nights" doing puppetry there. Thomas: He came over! *new scene* (with Nate Begle) Thomas: Pleased to see you, Roman! Nate: (as Roman) Oh... it's good to be seen... Thomas: -laughs- Nate: (as Roman) ...so good to be seen... Look at me. Just look at me… Joan: (voiceover) He knocked all out in one day. Thomas: (voiceover) He knocked all out in one day, which was a lot. It was a full day from 9 a.m. to, I think, 9 to 10 p.m. (during the scene) ...and it's like a lean back, almost. Yeah! *laughs* Nate: It's surprising how subtle you can be with a puppet that'll still read more than what you think. A lot of people think you need to be... WOOAAHHH! Less can be very much more. Joan: I think it's good! Thomas: -laughs- *end scene* Thomas: We had a blast! Joan: I've got footage of his dogs! Show Nate's dogs! *footage of Nate’s dogs* *new scene* (with Nate Begle) Thomas: He does a better Roman than me! Thomas didn't feel like being here, so this is gonna be me. Joan: You're just sitting on the couch at the microphone. Thomas: -laughs- That's something I'd do! -laughs- Nate: So, he's checking in, "Is that right?" Nate: (whispering as Roman) Thomas, what’s the line? Thomas: (whispering) It's nice to be seen... Nate: (whispering as Roman) It’s what? Thomas: (whispering) It's nice to be seen! Nate: *clears throat* It's nice to be seen! Thomas: (whispering) I think I would have done it better. Nate: (whispering) What? I can't work like this! Thomas: -laughs- *end scene* Thomas: And now is definitely where, at the end of the song, he's doing Patton, I had to stop him! *new scene* (filming the Sanders SIdes episode) Thomas: Sorry, I really am… *Thomas and Joan explaining scene* 'Cause I was just like, "This is just blowing my mind!" Joan: Yeah, you got emotional. *back to scene* (filming the Sanders SIdes episode) Nate: Awww! You got a little teary moment? Thomas: I did! 'Cause I was like, "I can't believe we're getting to make something like this!" Joan: Yeah, I know, it's cool! Nate: ...it's that, while you look at that puppet, you can't stop looking at it moving, or laughing, because your brain's going "that's not real", but then another part of your brain is going "how awesome that that's moving right now." Thomas: Oh, I'm like geeking out so much right now… *end scene* Thomas: For me, like, I grew up with puppets, that was a part of my childhood, and it felt like it was coming full circle for me. J, Talyn: Yeah... Thomas: Gosh... ...makes me so happy... -laughs- That's fact number five Do we get to see the fact number five? Joan: Yeah, step aside... Thomas: Oh, shoot... Joan: This is called... the housewife that's just over it. *Drumroll* *Joan does dance* *Drumroll stops* Thomas: Oh... ...my gosh... Stop! That's rude! We're not doing... no! & Joan: -laugh- Joan: She probably needs to get out of this relationship. He's not reading. She doesn't want to do it right now. Thomas: It's a lack of communication. Joan: Yeah. Thomas: We have some bonus stuff to include as well, because I know a lot of people were interested in the argument that happened between Roman and Logan, where you can't exactly hear what they're yelling about, but you knew that there were some bleeps. Well, here is an extended version of that argument where you can hear everything that each of them are saying. *new scene* (clip of Logan and Roman arguing) Logan: Oh, but you can talk to them? Roman: Yes! To clear up YOUR bad behavior! Logan: MY bad behavior? MY bad behavior? Roman: You know how our arguments should always go, Logan? Mano a mano! Unless you're not man-o enough to handle it! Logan: Wow! Uh... d- Wow! That... it would be laughable, if it weren't so... pathetic. Roman: You want Thomas to meet deadlines regardless of the video's quality! Unacceptable! Logan: I... I try... I try to bring an honest end to our back and forth and you treat it as a personal attack. Why am I not surprised? I'm not, because this is how you handle ALL spats, a- every single one of them, or even just general... just disagreements in general. Roman: You act like you're so helpful. (Sarcastic) Sure you are, Logan... Logan: Yes, I do think that I am quite helpful, actually. If you think that helpful is synonymous with "essential to the group", which it isn't, by the way. Roman: (Sarcastic) You're so generous. And I'll tell you what. You're also a genuinely, frustrating, dude. If this is generosity, then you must be Sanders Claus, and B*tchmas came early this year! Ho, ho, ho! Merry B*tchmas, everyone! Let's all gather around the fire roasting chestnuts and hanging up stockings on the mantel place, hiding in our little beds and dream of sugar plums at night... I don't know why I am speaking in sort of a country accent now. Because it's B*tchmas! Don't forget to kiss under the B*tchletoe. Logan: Wow! Even I don't have the vocabulary to describe what I am feeling inside, but for me it's very unordinary! Roman: ...you're running out into the snow, maybe making yourself a little Snowb*tch, he comes to life... Wow! The magic of the season! Then all of us have a snowb*tch fight! I'm go... I'm running with this metaphor! 'Cause I'm on it now! Logan: You are behaving like a child! Roman: No one can b*tch any mas than you, Logan! *end scene* Thomas: All right, I think that's good. I just really wanted to make this video, to shed a little light on, like, how much of a product that was, cause a lot happens backs... you know, behind the scenes. Joan: Backstage. Thomas: I was about to say backstage. -giggles- Talyn: I mean... Thomas: At the end of it, when we posted that video, it's probably one of my proudest creations. Joan: Yes... Thomas: I hope that you enjoyed this, I hope it was insightful for any of you out there interested in doing any videos... ...with puppets... Joan: You elbowed my tit! Thomas: But yeah, I hope that that was... If you guys are... -stops giggling- f... you... why you're...? You stuffed another Oreo in your mouth? Are you telling lies? Talyn: *poking Joan’s cheek* Feels like an Oreo... Thomas: No, papa... Joan: (stuffed mouth) No, papa… -laughs- Thomas: This is how I get things done... How we get things done... this gang… *end card* Thomas: I hope you enjoyed this video. If you're interested in any of my previous videos, click over here, if you're new to the channel and would like to subscribe, you can click down here, and if you're interested in becoming Featured Fander, click down here. That is it, and until next time, take it easy, guys, gals and non binary pals! Joan, & Talyn: Peace out! Thomas: What are you looking? Joan: That's the camera. The white? Is it the black or the white? Talyn: I just got off my shock to show you this little... like, thing... Thomas: Gosh, you gotta stop holding socks up to my face! Talyn: I don't think I ever purposely smelled your feet. Joan: I don't think so either. You wanna smell my foot? Talyn: No. Joan: I'll smell yours... Thomas: Okay, uh... Talyn: I... no... We're not doing that All: -giggle- Nate: Mana-mana... Thomas: -laughs- Nate: Mana-mana... Thomas: -keeps laughing- Nate: Mana-mana... *More laughing* *Nate hums pieces of the song* *More laugh by Thomas* *More humming* *Humming suddenly stops* Nate: Is that song copyrighted? Thomas: -laughs- Nate: Mana-mana.. Category:Transcripts